Annual Report 2010 - 2011
At the Queensland Branch Rover Council Annual General meeting the following Rovers were elected to Executive positions for the ensuing year: *Shaun Sandilands - Chair of Queensland Branch Rover Executive *Rebecca Jaenke - Deputy Chair *Rowan Yates - Resources *Travis Jordan - Promotions & Service *Xavier Musson - Communications *Sinead Argent - Treasurer *Sam Caterer - Secretary *Matthew Ray - Awards The first task of the new executive and the current Region representatives was the Annual Rover Conference held at Baden-Powell Park Samford. The conference updated the Rover Strategic Plan and established goals for the year ahead including building on the previous year’s increase in Rover numbers, improving organisation of Queensland Branch Rover Executive activities, improving the promotion of the Section to assist with Venturer Scout linking and recruitment, training opportunities and the updating of the Queensland Rover Handbook. Crew Leaders were also invited to attend the start of the conference, to bring them up to date on plans and projects for the coming year. The June Long Weekend saw, the annual running of the Central Queensland June Moot in Mackay. A hugely successful Urban Challenge, was run in July this year by St John’s Wood Rover Crew. As the event’s name implies, Urban Challenge is a Challenge hike in an Urban Environment in and around Brisbane using the Translink public transport network. The weekend is designed around a series of challenges including a scavenger hunt, activity bases, photo challenges, etc. 171 Venturer Scouts attended with approximately 70 Rovers and Leaders supporting the activity. The event tested the capacity of the Queensland Scout Centre for an overnight event like this, but the steps taken by the organisers in arranging extra tents, providing temporary toilets, etc., helped ensure that everyone was well accommodated. Venturer Scouts who attended have been sent follow-up information on Rovering in Queensland including contact information to find their nearest crew. July also saw over 30 Rovers in the cast of this year’s Brisbane Gang Show, the largest on-stage Rover involvement for several years. A strong contingent of Rovers attended on Rover Night to see for themselves and cheer on the end result and hard work of 6 months of practice, rehearsals, etc. The month also saw Christmas in July held again at Murrenbong Scout Campsite. Rovers were actively involved in activities at the “EKKA” in 2010. Rovers assisted with setting up of the fruit display, Scout display and again participated in the “EKKA Bash Car Challenge” in the main arena in front of 15,000 people. In August Queensland Branch Rover Executive Chairman Shaun Sandilands and Branch Commissioner Rovers Gavin Brady attended the National Rover Section Program Review Meeting in Adelaide. The meeting was a valuable insight into the activities of the other state Rover Sections and included major workshops as part of the National Rover Section Review currently under way. August also saw the Annual Rock the River boat cruise organised by Clifton Hill Rover Crew. In September, Branch Commissioner Rovers Gavin Brady participated in the Baden Powell Awards presentation at Government House, where Albany Creek Rover Hans Yates was presented with the Baden-Powell Scout Award by the Acting Governor and Chief Justice Mr. Paul de Jersey AC. Since then, two further Baden-Powell Scout Awards have been earned by Lawnton Rover Jarrad McDonald and Nerang Rover Jade Read. Rovers again supported the annual Rover games night at Agoonoree in addition to the many other Rovers who also served as staff. Approximately 50 Rovers attended this year’s Test n' Tracks Moot at Queensland Raceway. Nine cars participated at this event which is designed to teach Rovers how to drive their Banana Bash vehicles, practice recovery, etc., in a non-competitive environment. St Georges Ball was held this year in October at the Irish Club, with the annual Queensland Rover Awards announced including the Rover Service Award for Lawnton Rover Jarrad McDonald. The Queensland Aquatic Rover Moot organised this year by Downlands Rover Kate Rimon was held at Noosa Sea Scout Campsite. The event included a mix of beach, 4WD and water activities. In November, Rovers met at Baden-Powell Park for the mid-term Rover conference. Initiatives discussed at this meeting including a campaign for responsible alcohol consumption and a policy for responsible use of Facebook. The conference also discussed a potential change in emphasis and timing for the way these conferences are run in the future. In November over 30 Rovers from throughout the state also attended the annual Christmas Moot held in Central Queensland. The first Rover Advisor’s Skills 1, 2 & 3 course for four years was held in November 2010 at the Queensland Scout Centre. This hybrid course; enabled many Region Advisors to complete another significant milestone in their Leader training. This year, Rovers provided the evening activities at the annual Noosa Venture in December for over 200 Venturer Scouts. This was a valuable opportunity for Rover’s to introduce themselves to Venturer Scouts and to promote the Rover Section. In late December the annual National Rover Council meeting was held in Adelaide at Woodhouse. The meeting discussed the Rover Section Review, the future of moots, policies for major events, improved communications and new promotional materials. Brisbane Inner City Crew Rover Shaun Sandilands was also elected as NRC Vice Chairman for 2011-2012 term. The 18th Australia Rover Moot was held from December 2010 to January 2011 at Woodhouse Scout Campsite in the Adelaide Hills in South Australia. The Queensland Contingent of around 60 was the third largest. During the moot, the 5th Australian Rover Youth Forum was also conducted, consistent with the National Policy to conduct a youth forum at all major national youth events. Queensland Rovers returned from the moot right into the middle of the worst of the January floods. Many Rovers were active in “lending a hand” in true Scout fashion in many local communities; with many taking time off work and working long hours to help out. With the Queensland Scout Centre unavailable for regular meetings. Queensland Branch Rover Executive meetings went on the road with the February meeting at Taringa, March meeting at Ipswich and April meeting at the Gold Coast. Despite the change of venue, meeting attendance was even better than usual with Rovers who would not normally attend a Queensland Branch Rover Executive meeting, enjoying the ability to able to attend one more easily in their local area. In February a successful Queensland Moot, was held at Karingal. Despite the charter bus that had been booked, not turning up; to take the whole moot to Stradbroke Island for the day; Moot Chair Shari Cunningham quickly regrouped and everyone still travelled to the Island for the day including spending the afternoon swimming at Blue Lake. Baden Powell Lodge Founders Night was held at the Stones Corner Masonic Centre in February. QBRE Chairman Shaun Sandilands delivered the Rover Report and a service award was presented to St Johns Wood Rover Crew. Roventure 2011 was held at Murrenbong Scout Campsite. Roventure is an activity for Venturer Scouts run by Rovers each year to introduce them to the Rover Section. Many crews use the activity as a way of meeting and getting to know members of their local Unit. A central Queensland Roventure was also held during the month in Rockhampton. In April 2011 St Georges Ball returned to its proper time of year, with over 250 in attendance. This time the event was held at the Sebel Citigate; with Rover Service Awards announced for former Albany Creek Rover Hans Yates and Downlands Rover Philip Verner. Rovers also attended the ANZAC Day service in the full uniform at the Cenotaph in Anzac Square. The first ever Cairns moot was held over the Easter weekend. A contingent of South East Queensland Rovers travelled north for the event, run by Kamerunga Rover Crew. The event looks set to become a regular feature of the annual Rover calendar. In March Queensland Rovers learnt that insurance cover had not been able to be obtained for Banana Bash in 2011. Despite the cancellation of the event; an alternate event titled “Dude Where’s My Bash” was held on the same weekend as Bash would have been held. The weekend included off-site expeditions on Saturday, GoCart races and tyre changing races on Sunday morning and service on Sunday including repainting one of the amenities blocks at Baden-Powell Park and the construction of a temporary bridge/walkway between the Pocket and Boys Field to replace the one damaged in January by the floods. Queensland Branch Rover Executive held three “Introduction to Rovers” sessions this term, which is the most held for several years. Introduction to Rovers is designed for those who are new to Rovers, doing squire training, starting a Crew, etc. and has a flexible program to help Rovers and Crews just starting out to get the most out of Rovering. Management of the Southport Den has greatly improved with a team now assembled to carry out a range of tasks including maintenance and planning for improvements to the property. Scouting/Rover use greatly increased including numerous smaller overnight Rover activities. Category:Organisation Category:Reports